1. Field of the Invention
The present invention to a support device for holding an electronic apparatus or a rack and more particularly, to a vacuum mount type support device that can be fastened to a glass or smooth surface conveniently and positively by means of a vacuum suction force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hanging support may be installed in a bathroom or inside a car for hanging towels or other things. Regular hanging supports are designed for mounting on a flat wall or planar glass panel, not suitable for installation in a corner area between two abutted walls. Therefore, the application range of conventional hanging supports is limited.
FIGS. 1˜3 illustrate a vacuum mount type support device according to the prior art. According to this design, the vacuum mount type support device comprises a base member 1, a pressure member 2, a control member 7, a connector 8, a support arm 4, and a device holder 5. This structure of vacuum mount type support device has the drawbacks of complicated structure and high manufacturing cost. Further, it takes much time to assemble the whole assembly.